This invention relates to a lead tape puller for withdrawing the lead tape or leader from blank magnetic tape cassettes.
Magnetic tape is often provided within a cassette, with the tape being wound on two reels within the casette. In order to wind the magnetic tape on the reels, the cassette is typically provided with a relatively short length of leader which is wound on the reels. The leader is retracted from the cassette, with the ends of the leader remaining attached to the two reels. The leader is then cut and magnetic tape is attached to the two ends of the leader. The leader and tape are then rewound on the reels to provide a standard cassette loaded with magnetic tape.
It is known to use vacuum pressure to withdraw the leader from the cassette. Vacuum leader retraction devices are shown, by way of example, in Bagozzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,840, Zielke U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,825, Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,080, King U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,123, and Bosco U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,838.